1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which has been given the international variety recognition designation "Brifire", and is to be marketed in this country under the synonym "Gabriel's Fire".
2. Plants Related to the Invention
The plant of this invention was originated as a result of a planned breeding program which had as a seed partent "Sachet" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967) also of the miniature rose class. While the pollen parent of "Brifire" is not known with certitude, it was one of a number of selected miniature varieties from which pollen had been taken for crossing with "Sachet", in the hope of attaining a new plant having some of the better traits of the seed parent and any one of the pollen parent plants involved in the program. The plant of this disclosure is a selection from the progeny of the stated cross(es), and has been asexually reproduced by the taking and rooting of stem cuttings, as performed at Lawndale, N.C., and shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations, establishing "Brifire" is stable.